thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxibillion Million
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance: ''' * '''Height: 5' 11" * Build: Slim * Hair and Eyes: Silver hair and purple eyes. * Attire: 'Dark slack, white dress shirt, gray cotton vest, and occasionally some fancy neck-ware. * '''Guild Stamp: '''A Light-Blue stamp located on his right palm. '''Personality: ' Max is calm and somewhat emotionless. Since he has spent most of his life using his magic with his trade as a silversmith, he has a desire to see other people's magic. He is not someone who cares about having company, but he will put up with people as long as their magic keeps him interested. He doesn't really care about ranking since he believes that everyone has some sort of weakness that can be exploited by himself or someone else's magic. '''Jewels & Possessions 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 170,000 *Total Spent: 0 *Total Left: 170,000 'Possessions' *A necklace with two silver rings on it. 'Abilities & Spells' 'Lightning:' Unlike most lightning mages, Max cannot "shoot" lightning. Instead he has to make physical contact and discharge the magic onto his opponent. * Charge: Max concentrates magic into his hands and rubs them together to generate a large amount of energy. He can't hold onto it for long so he has to dissipate it quickly or else it'll cause harm unto him. * Overclock: Max puts his right hand over his sends electric charges heart. This forces his heart rate into a state of fight-or-flight to enhance his speed and reduce his response time. He can’t maintain this for too long as it is detrimental to his health. He is now able to lower his heart rate and apply this both effects onto people. * Pulse: 'A wave of electricity is emitted from Max's body that damages those in an AoE. Depending on how much damage and the how big the AoE is, the charge time will vary. The maximum range is currently 3m. * '''Lightning Flash: 'Wikia - Creates a large blinding light to create an opening or give time to think. ('Note: '''If you think I'm using this in an abusive way, I have no problems changing my post to something more fair.) * '''Cleanse: '''Sends a shock of electricity to "reset" the mind and/or body. Able to cure paralysis cause by electricity or removes hallucinations at the cost of damaging Max or whoever he is "supporting." Stronger hallucinations require more pain. 'High Speed: * Mainly used for utility and CQC * Vibrato: After tapping the material of choice at various frequencies, Max uses this information to hit the material at its resonate frequency to break it apart. As of right now, he can break apart "weak" things and at best thin sheets of metal. 'Skills & Talents' Professional Silversmith: Max uses his skills to earn a meager income when he's not out doing jobs. He uses his High Speed magic to polish the silver and his lightning magic to determine how pure the metal. The way the current goes through the metal tells him all the details. Enhanced Speed: Max had always competed with his younger brother about who was faster, often using this skill to run away from his father's wandering eyes. Later on, he would further improve his speed as he learned avoiding his silversmith master's wrath was key to his survival. Talents: * Able to read runes like it's normal written language (Has difficulty reading "English" unless it's related to mining * Logical thought process 'Backstory' His family has a long history in working with Dark Guilds, specifically as a supplier of lacrima. With respect to his upbringing, he lived a life similar to a noble. The amount of wealth his family had accrued over the centuries was nothing to scoff at. But due to the actions of his father, he no longer has that luxury. Max didn't really care about wealth anyways, he was tired of that lifestyle. His slight obsession with magic grew from that fact that his father would never let him and his brother outside. He would always show them magic through the various lacrimas, but that didn't interest Max. That type of magic didn't seem alive or even remotely interesting at all. It was all the same thing over and over again. He eventually decided to leave and apprentice under a silversmith. Maxibillion grew up for most of his life as a silversmith. Using his High Speed and Lightning magic to aid his master. 'Relationships' Max doesn't really care about other people. He is more interested in their magic and their goals or aspirations. Acquaintances: * Lain Slade: Max finds that his penchant for bringing his teddy bear, Tibbers, everywhere with him is a bit odd. Category:D-Class